dccomicsfannonfandomcom-20200215-history
Turbo
History Personality Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Generation: ** Superhuman Speed: '''Thanks to the speed force, Turbo can move, think and react at incredible supernatural speeds. He has rivaled The Flash (Barry Allen) and Reverse Flash in speed for sometime. He has been fast enough to even keep up with superman. Despite his incredible speed, Wally West, Barry Allen and the reverse flash have been shown to be faster than Turbo. Also like many of his abilities, his superhuman speed doesn't completely stem from the speed force. When he lost his connection to the speed force, Turbo has been shown to be able to move at superhuman speed at about 60- 70 mph and his reflexes as well as mental speed were still greater. ** '''Superhuman Reflexes: '''Turbo's reflexes are also far greater than the average human. He is able to catch or dodge multiple bullets at near point blank range. He has dodge multiple attacks as well. ** '''Speed Force Aura: '''The Speed Force manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air, airborne particulate matter, kinetic impacts, G-Force and the like. ** '''Electrokinesis: As a conduit of the Speed Force, when he runs, Turbo generates large amounts of the electrical energy that draws from the Speed Force. *** Electromagnetic Manipulation: '''Turbo has some shown to have some ability to manipulate electromagnetism, which includes him to control and create magnetic fields to some extent. ** '''Enhanced Mental Processing: '''Turbo's mental capabilities are enhanced by the speed force, so he can think and process information faster than the average person. He can read and learn information at superhuman speeds. Like his speed, agility, reflexes, strength and durability, he can still process information faster than a normal human without the speed force, but not as fast. ** '''Molecular Acceleration: ** Acceleration ** Dimensional Travel ** Time Travel ** Speed Shadow Mode: * Enhanced Condition (Presumed Artificially): ** Superhuman Strength: '''Turbo's physical strength is at levels beyond that of a regular human. He has been able to lift about 15-20 tons at the most with all his effort. He has been able to kick down a door with a sole kick, punch through brick walls, throw people across a room, lift vehicles, pull down a helicopter and deliver punches that have stunned and affected opponents with superhuman levels of durability like Deathstroke, other speed force users and even Aquaman. His strength also extends to his legs so he can jump higher and leap farther. He has a vertical jump of about 50 feet and can leap 70. ** '''Superhuman Durability: '''Turbo's bodily tissue is denser and his skin is harder and tougher than the average person. He has withstood several hits from a metal stick and punches from strong opponents. He has survived falls from high heights, the pressures of moving at super speeds, stopping at high speeds, collisions with vehicles and even being punches by superhumanly strong opponents like Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter. ** '''Superhuman Agility: '''Turbo's agility, body coordination and balance are at superhuman levels. He can make sharp turns while running at supersonic speeds, perform complex gymnast and acrobatic sequences, and maneuver through obstacles and debris. ** '''Superhuman Stamina: '''Due to his regenerative healing, his body produces less fatigue toxins during physical activities than the average human. He is able to run or fight for hours before tiring. He also can go without sleep for about a week. ** '''Superhuman Senses: '''Turbo senses are also better than a normal person. He can hear someone whispering from about 80 meters away and detect sounds that a normal person can't, being able to even hear the a speedster's lightning. His vision is also better to the point, he can see farther and better. He can see at night to some extent. His sense of smell is also incredible so he can smell someone from nearly 100 meters away and detect scents the average human can't. He has smelled hidden bombs and gunpowder. ** '''Enhanced Mental Capabilities: * Regenerative Healing: '''Turbo can regenerate, recover and heal far faster than the average human with more efficiency. He can heal from most injuries in seconds to minutes and is very powerful. He has been to regenerate pretty much any damaged or destroyed bodily tissues. He has healed from being cut, slashed, burned, sliced, rips, being impaled gunshots, arrow shots and more far faster. He has recovered broken bones in about a minute, regrow limbs in about a day or two and even regenerate after being cut in half. Turbo has survived nuclear explosions and even lava. He has been able to further increase his healing by vibrating his molecules at high speeds or by charging up his body through the speed force, in which he has been able to reattach his head (something that should kill him normally), heal wounds in 1 seconds, regrow from a bit of flesh and blood. Like his other powers, about half of it comes from himself and about half from the speed force. Without the speed force, Turbo has been shown to still possess a fairly powerful healing factor, since he could heal from a gunshot to the shoulder in about five minutes and from being impaled with a sword in 20 minutes. ** '''Enhanced Immunity: ** Possible Immortality: Abilities Paraphernalia Trivia Category:Characters